This is a four-center, NIH funded study of the effects of diet on plasma lipids, lipoproteins and thrombotic factors. Subjects will be provided with specifically designed diets in a cafeteria setting and will have repeated measurements of various lipids, lipoproteins, and thrombotic activities.